Gone
by koreantrash101
Summary: She can't believe that she's leaving, neither can he, but it's too late ... and before he knows it, she's just ... gone. I do not own Inuyasha and do not profit from my stories. Rating may change.


**Posting this because it's just been sitting in my drive gathering dust and I actually kind of like it. It was originally meant to be a prequel to Hide-N-Go-Seek, but I like it just as is (a story that I will be fixing and updating soon). It'll remain rated M for now. If you like it and want me to continue, I have an idea as to where I want to take it, but for now, it's just a one-shot.**

**Hope you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kagome! Where are you? It's time to go!"

"I'll be down in a second mom!" Kagome stood at the door to her empty bedroom, the same old beat up pink coloured wallpaper, her stained fuzzy brown carpet baring only dents from where her furniture had once been. A sort of melancholy smile claiming her face, she silently said her goodbyes as she prepared to leave. This had been her room since she was three, had never known any other home, and now she would be leaving, just like that.

"Sucks, don't it?" A familiar voice startled her from her thoughts, making her turn eagerly. She found her childhood friend leaning his shoulder against the hallway wall, arms folded as he scowled off to the side of her. He hadn't looked at her in weeks, much less talked to her. Ever since she broke the news of her father's job reassignment, he had cut off all connection. She had been afraid that he wouldn't even say goodbye, but there he was, his usual gruff self, pouting next to her. It showed her he still cared, which meant the world to her.

"Inuyasha …"

"Save it. I ain't crying or nothin'." He sighed then, "Let's just get this over with."

"You don't have to be such an asshole about it. It's not like I chose to move."

"Oh, would ya shut up, wench. I didn't fucking say anything!"

"Don't you dare call me that, not right now! I know you better than you think, Inuyasha, don't pretend."

"I'm not pretending, you are. Are you really so _excited_ to move to Australia? You can't even speak their fucking language."

"They speak English, Inuyasha, just with an accent."

"Yeah, but do you speak English?" She couldn't. It was never her forte.

"Maybe!" She blushed as he smirked at her, knowing full well that she had a hard time with it. "That doesn't matter, anyway! We'll be near a Japanese community."

"And what about when you go to school?"

"Mom will be homeschooling us until I can speak it well enough."

"Friends?"

"I'll make plenty more than you ever will!" How dare he interrogate her like this! After having had all but abandoned her just because she was being forced to leave? She had had about enough of his self righteous attitude. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist roughly as she was about to walk away from him, intent on leaving well enough alone. Everyone was waiting downstairs for her and they were already running late. "Ow! Inuyasha, let go!" He glared down at her, a hurt stare she had never seen on him being engraved into her brain as he slowly moved her back up against the wall.

"Boyfriends?" Her eyes widened at the question as his usually spiteful tone had been replaced by that of woe.

"I, … uh, I …" She didn't know how to answer that, the subject had never been brought up before. She had never seen him like this, serious as he willingly made direct eye contact that didn't involve an argument over something stupid, like who got dibs on the playstation or who got that last bit of ramen. The feel of his right hand gliding up her side, however, had her eyes glazing over as her head shot down. The way he was looking down at her was driving her crazy. This was her best friend, her childhood friend. They had taken baths together and everything. Shit, now she was envisioning him naked. God, help her.

Inuyasha's right hand finally made it up to her shoulder to make its way across her collarbone, a single digit eliciting chills as it dragged up her neck to push her chin upward. Their eyes met again and he just … stared at her, filled yet again with something she had never seen in him and couldn't decipher. God, did she even know him? Her heartbeat was rapid and loud, and she knew that he could hear it, too, no question about it.

"_You, … uh, you …,_" he mocked slightly, though his face remained serious. "What?" He was beginning to inch forward, lowering himself to her level.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it …" she breathed.

He hummed. "And why's that?" Closer and closer he crept, everything else becoming a blur as she could feel his hot breath coming out close to her nose, and then slowly, her lips. It was a good question. She had been pursued by a few guys, some really nice and well-meaning, others complete assholes, but she had never considered any of them or given a second thought as she declined any and all invitations. Why?

"I-I don't know."

"Want me to show you?" A deep blush crawled up her neck and over her face, reaching its way to her ears. She attempted to drop her stare again, but he wouldn't let her. She tried to close her eyes, only to be prodded in the side with his recently trimmed claws, enacting her most ticklish point. His nose nudged hers, making her gasp as he shifted to draw his tip across her cheek to her ear. "Do you?" he asked, directly into her ear. She did, she wanted!

"Ka_gome_! Come _on_! We're already late as it is!" … but it wouldn't matter now. It was too late, _he_ was too late. She found her courage after the shock of her mother's voice dissipated, pushing lightly at his chest.

"We can't. I have to go."

"Kagome, don't go. Don't leave me." Her eyes lay wide as she heard how earnest he was, his glower a complete contradiction.

"I …," she could feel him gripping her hand with sweaty palms, something she knew was a side effect of him pushing himself to be open about his emotions. This was hard for him to say, she knew that. She could see it in his eyes as he battled himself the past few weeks. But she couldn't very well stay here alone. She was only sixteen. "I have to go." Inuyasha unwillingly released her, letting her turn and run down the stairs and out of the house. He could hear them talking as she got in the car, closing the door behind her. And then she was just … gone.

* * *

**Short and sweet and pretty depressing, right? I read this from time to time and just feel like it's finished. However, there's this idea swirling in my head as to where it could possibly go if enough people like the setup.**

**As always, please point out any spelling/grammatical errors as politely as you possibly can lol**

**(ALSO! I've been searching for this Inuyasha story that I read a long while back and can't find it anywhere! It's about Rin who is a college student falling in love with her acting teacher, Sesshomaru, who is British. She stumbles across him reading a poetry book or something in a bar on her way to the restroom and strikes up a conversation with him. He then takes her home on his motorcycle and she burns her leg on the tailpipe when she gets off. It's such a beautiful story :( If anyone knows what it's called or ends up finding it, please shoot me a DM or leave a review to let me know. It's probably at least three or four years old by now, but I MUST find it! Thanks!****)**

**Much Love~! **

**k.t.**


End file.
